The start of something new
by grapenut01
Summary: Cora's plans to control Regina are driving her away, she's noticed how grown her daughter has become and decides on a new plan to gain what she wants. She might get more than she hoped for.
1. Chapter 1

Regina wasn't sure when it had all begun. Her mother had always paid a great amount of attention to her. It only got worse as she grew older. Her mother watched her every move like a hawk, always commenting on her appearance and how she dressed. She often complained Regina wasn't ambitious enough, that she should try harder to marry into one of the royal families. She didn't want any of it though. She'd been pressuring her since she was born. Always stating she must marry for the money, have a son. Bring honour to her family in some way and she hated every minute of it.

If her mother knew about Daniel she never let Regina know. She never brought his name up or mentioned about the stable boy once. Instead she kept Regina close, rarely letting her out of her sight. She only got a chance to breathe when her father fell ill. She felt bad leaving him alone with her mother but she took every opportunity to get out of the castle that she got. She was finally going to run away, leave and never look back. But it all changed when she found her mother blocking the door, her arms folded over her chest, wearing a black intricately detailed dress.

"You are not to see that boy anymore, Regina. Your father passed away this morning. You are staying in this house and doing as I say, do you understand me?" Cora asked raising an eyebrow locking eyes with her daughter. Everything about the girl only reminded her of herself, and she was definitely a narcissist.

Her heart fell into her stomach; it was as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Her father was dead, the only one, other than Daniel, that had ever tried to protect her from her mother. He may have let her get away with a lot but she knew deep down that if her father hadn't been around that her mother would have done much worse to her. She turned away from her mother as tears gathered in her eyes. "How can you be so cold? Daddy died because of you! You never loved him!"

Cora narrowed her eyes and grabbed her daughter by the chin roughly and tilted her head up to look her in the eye. "How many times must I tell you, my love? Love is weakness! Being in love with some man, or boy in your case, will only hold you back! Don't you see that? He will keep you from achieving greatness!"

Regina shook her head and closed her eyes as her tears began to fall down her cheeks. She had no way out now, her father was gone and she wasn't allowed to see Daniel. It was getting harder for her to see a way out of this. "I won't believe that mother. I refuse. I love Daniel… he'll wait for me."

Cora watched the tears slide down her daughter's cheeks and closed her own eyes taking a breath to calm herself. Getting upset would only push Regina further from her and into the arms of that stable boy and that was the last thing she needed. If she could get the boy out of their life without killing him then she would.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I shouldn't have said that, I just worry about you. I know what it's like to be so young and so in love. It can hurt you more than you would ever imagine. I just wish to spare your feelings. I care about you so much, I want you to be happy." She murmured wrapping her arms around Regina and pulling her close, rubbing her back gently.

A frown fell over the younger woman's face as her mother hugged her, she couldn't remember the last time her mother had held her without any forced contact or without her being ill. She was confused by her mother's actions but leaned into her, wrapping her arms back around her. "I'm sorry too. I was upset, I shouldn't speak to you that way. It was just a lot at once."

"I know, but your father would be very proud of you. I know I am. You're growing into a stunning young woman who will have King's falling at your feet one day. You're worth all the attention of them all and you shall have it." Cora murmured pulling back and cupping her cheek with a small, genuine smile.

Despite herself Regina found herself accepting this new side to her mother and pressing into her hand blushing some. It may seem too good to be true but she wanted her mother's affections for so long she would take what she could get, no matter how fleeting. Hopefully she wouldn't be proven wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Some time had passed and Regina had begun to get used to this different side of her mother. She rarely yelled anymore and when she did she was quick to apologize. She hadn't physically assaulted Regina since that day and while it had made her even more terrified at first she'd begun to relax, she actually found herself wanting to spend more time with her mother, the woman who suddenly thought the world of her.

Cora found that by spending more time with her daughter she was able to gain a better control over the young woman. She was able to get her daughter to practice more of the simpler spells and found that with the right motivation she excelled at the spells she was taught. She'd known from the moment she first held her, her daughter would be capable of great magic, she could feel it pulsing through her veins.

Mother and daughter grew closer and began to form what seemed to be a healthy relationship, but Regina was soon to learn that looks could be deceiving. What had started out as a normal lesson was quickly toeing the line of propriety.

"I don't see why I have to learn this, mother." Regina sighed folding her arms and giving up for the moment.

"You never know when you will need to change into a more appropriate outfit, darling. It could be in the blink of an eye." Cora said firmly and waving her own hand as her gown changed into a thinner light blue dress that clung to her generous curves, the cut almost inappropriate with how much cleavage was showing.

Regina took in her mother's appearance; it was still so amazing to see how magic just came to the woman with ease. Her eyes lingered for a moment on the immodest neckline and felt a small blush rise up in her cheeks and looking away.

"I could never do that, mama. Not like you can." She admitted softly, looking down in shame.

"Of course you can, darling. You can do anything you put your mind to." Cora said firmly, stepping into the girl's personal space and tilting her chin up, just a breath away from her. "Anything…"

Regina looked eyes with her mother's green ones and bit her lip lightly as she realized how close they were, her breath catching in her throat. She shouldn't be feeling this way, her pulse was racing and it was like the air had been stolen from her. What sort of magic was her mother using on her now? She didn't understand why she couldn't look away from her mother's full, red lips. When did she even drop her gaze to them?

Cora noticed where her daughter's gaze had fallen, lingering on her lips and leaned in just that little bit more, pressing their breasts together gently. It took all of her strength to keep from crushing their lips together and letting her hands wander over the curves that had formed on the young woman's body.

"See something you like, my sweet?" She whispered softly, the lust heavy in her voice, unable to keep it out.

Regina's eyes widened, feeling her mother's breasts pressed against her own, a deep blush falling on her cheeks and stumbling backwards, hanging her head down.

"I-I'm sorry, mama. I don't know what came over me."

"I do. It seems that stable boy isn't the only one to catch your eye. I've noticed you as well. You've grown into quite the delectable young woman. Only a blind fool wouldn't notice." Cora said following her with every step back she took and trapping her against a table, hands on either side of her.

"M-mother… what… what are you doing?" She whispered softly as she was pressed back against the table.

The wood was digging into her back but she couldn't care. She had only felt this way when she was with Daniel, she shouldn't feel like this with her mother. It wasn't right, she couldn't understand why her mother was approaching her this way. It had to be some sort of test, or a push to get her to perform the magic.

Her lips had only just brushed against Regina's before she felt the tingle of magic and pulled back feeling a breeze and chuckled, finding her clothes had disappeared entirely with her daughter's attempt with the spell.

"If you wanted me out of my clothes, all you had to do was ask, my love."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina's eyes flew open hearing her mother's words and her breath caught in her throat as Cora took a step back giving Regina a full view of her body on display. Her mouth dried the instant her dark eyes roamed over her mother's generous figure.

Cora smirked watching her daughter's cheeks redden as those dark brown eyes roamed the body on display for her. She saw her open her mouth to say something and quickly stepped forward, pressing against her body again, effectively trapping her against the table once more.

"Shh… it's alright, my dear." She whispered stroking Regina's cheek gently.

Regina swallowed hard and turned her head away closing her eyes and taking a shaky breath. "Mama… we can't. This… this is wrong. You know that."

"You're already mine, Regina. You have been for some time now. You know that. Who else would have you anyways? You can be such a bad girl."

Regina shuddered biting her lip and blushing again looking down.

"I'm sorry, mother."

"That's why you need me. Who else would put up with such disobedience, and disrespect? Nobody could love you like I do." Cora murmured wrapping an arm around Regina's waist, tilting her head up with her free hand.

"Y-you love me?"

"With every beat of my heart." Cora whispered leaning in and pressing their lips together gently.

It was like lightning was flowing through her. All doubts and hesitations Regina had were suddenly gone. Just the simple kiss was stirring something inside of her. It was as if she had butterflies in her stomach that were fluttering around trying to escape. It no longer mattered that it was her mother, just as long as those lips never left hers again.

Cora couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled back, a small whimper leaving her daughter's lips as she broke the kiss. She smiled stroking her cheek gently and running her thumb over her bottom lip gently.

"Patience, my sweet. There will be plenty more where that came from." She murmured brushing their lips together and feeling the tingle again as she dressed herself magically.

"But… please, mama…" Regina whined wrapping her arms tightly around her mother's waist and holding her close.

"All in good time." She murmured kissing the top of her head and rubbing along her back enjoying the warmth between them and the rare moment of tenderness in her daily life.


End file.
